


Exile

by Persephxneeee



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sharing music, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephxneeee/pseuds/Persephxneeee
Summary: It wasn’t that Five never came home late, he just never came home this late.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 21
Kudos: 115





	1. Right Back Where We Started

**Author's Note:**

> A story where Five getting a temporary amnesia and Diego was trying to help him get his memory back. Their memories.

The clock pointed at 12.07 A.M and Five still wasn’t here. Diego rolled over the bed in his boiler room and sighed heavily. Five left the place for a library around noon, and he usually came back around 9 o’clock at the night, already on his side of the bed with the new book he had borrowed that day, which Diego would playfully took it from his hand just to kiss the hell out of his boyfriend. He’d been forcing Five to bought at least the cheapest phone, just in case he needed help with something while he’s out doing his business.

* * *

_“I can teleport. It is more than adequate for my needs.” Five told him when the first time he suggested it, skepticism writ plain across his face._

_“But this will be easier. Don’t you want to try a phone sex with me? I mean, try give it a picture, you’ll be in the library and I will--”_

_“Diego” Five lowering his voice, but sharper, it’s a sign for him to giving no more room for them to argue. Diego stayed silent, going back to putting the fair amount of the Marshmallow for Five’s breakfast – Peanut Butter & Marshmallow- Five’s favorite. He put it on the drawer next to bed along with a cup of coffee and sitting next to Five on bed, who seems so occupied in reading The Order of Time. Five eyed him, then closed his book, grabbing the cup of coffee and letting out a little hum of satisfaction at the taste; Diego couldn’t help but leaning in to gave his boyfriend a deep kiss on his forehead._

_“I’ll think about it.” Five blurted out. Diego blinked. “The phone. I’ll think about it. Thank you for the breakfast,” before Diego could letting out any sound, Five grabbed the back of his neck and gave him the bitter yet sickeningly sweet series of kisses._

* * *

12.30 still no sign from Five. He knew Five is no longer 13 anymore, they’ve prevented the apocalypse, Five had taken them back to their 25 years old body since that day. Five no bigger than him, _still_ , his body still look vulnerable as ever, although he never admitted it out loud. _Why would he?_

 _Five could take care of himself_. He told himself that. _Five could_ _and would always be okay._

He puffed out his cheeks, rolling over to the Five’s side on the bed, inhaling the familiar scent, trying to calm himself down. It wasn’t that Five never came home late, he just never came home _this_ late. The lights were already out and his eyes already drooped from lack of sleep and weariness. It was a Wednesday, matches night, his body hurting like a bitch from the punches and kicks, but hey, given the money he was errand tonight, it was all worth it, saving up to rent a new place for him and Five. It made him smile a bit. He checked the clock again. 12.35. Even the clock ticking was deafening, it was scary, and his mind was running a mile a minute, thoughts of something awful and vivid might happened to Five. He could feel himself shaking, palms starting to get sweaty and his fingers trembling. If Five stayed up the Academy he’d called him, or even if he’s at Vanya’s place.

 _Five could take care of himself_. He told himself that again, like it’s some kind of mantra to summon his boyfriend.

Diego reached out for the police scanner under the bed and turned it on, laying back on the bed as he put it next to the pillow on his head, then stare at it. _Just in case_.

His heart hadn’t stopped beating a little bit too loud in his chest at the thought of Five. He kept staring at the quiet police scanner until his eyes starting to get watery, and apparently the tiredness took over his consciousness.

 _Five could take care of himself._ He heard himself speaking as he dozing off.

* * *

_“You’re crushing my cock, Five--nh, so tight.”_

_Five glanced down from where he was riding Diego’s cock in such energetically way. He was absolutely gorgeous, Diego thought, hair a mess, his bang just fell on his forehead every time he bouncing down, eyes totally dark and lips an eternal temptation._

_“You feel so--good inside.. me, -s full-ah!” Five moaned breathlessly, riding up and down on Diego’s cock felt so good that Five might be coming untouched, but he tried to squeeze the base of his own cock as he still moving his body. Diego’s hands went to grip his ass cheeks and widening his hole even more around his cock._

_Five braced himself on either side of Diego’s torso, leaning down to capture his boyfriend’s lips and bouncing on his cock with fast, precise and quick tempo. “I’m-- close, Diego,--”_

_Just like that, Diego spun him the other way around, making Five laying on his back, it denied the orgasm that already on the edge before and he frowned. Before he could letting out any protest, Diego resuming his pace._

_“Fuck. . Just look at you.. what a view..” Diego said, admiring even though his voice sounds so strained._

_Five just smirked between the moaning. It felt too damn good and his position is a damn mess. One of his leg bent, arching to the side while the other is straightened up, reaching out to hook the ankle onto Diego’s shoulder. Arms remained on side, fingers grasping the sheet while his face kept sweating. He felt the pleasure has building up as you hit all the right places, he’s so close again and Diego knew it by the way Five’s hole clenching rapidly._

_“Can I… can I take a video--nh- ah! of you like this?” Diego suddenly asked._

_He always wanted to see how he looked like when he’s getting fucked senseless by Diego so he just nodded. Diego grabbed his phone on drawer and unlocked it while still bucking his hips in and out, casually opening the camera, aiming it on Five’s debauched face who’s getting drilled like a rag doll, his breath shuddered as he stare at the phone screen._

_“Spread your legs wider so I can record it….. like that--- yeah perfect.. fuck.. you look amazing Five.”_

_Five made incoherent noises, trying to smile to the camera, then Diego shifted and about to wrapped his hand around Five’s aching dick, but one hard snap straight to his prostate and he screamed out hard, body was arching like it trying to take all of Diego’s dick inside. Five came untouched._

_“ah..ah.. Diego.. ah!” Five moaned, sounds so wrecked._

_“Jesus. This thing really turn you on huh?” Diego slowed his thrust but only to pound Five deeper, camera still captured every emotion in that pretty face through the screen while Five still trying to recover from his orgasm, saw the pupil blown, staring at him, not the camera. Suddenly Diego dipped down to claimed Five’s lips, recording both of them kissing._

_Five wrapped one arm around Diego’s neck, the other reaching out to the hand where the phone at, trying to intertwined their fingers together and let the phone sliding down on bed, recording still. Diego moved his hips deliberately, hitting Five’s sweet spot, making his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth dropped open, letting out a breathy squeal as his body clenched around Diego’s and Diego just greedily kept sipping kisses from Five’s lips._

_“Diego.. let go” Five said, softly between the kisses._

_“Five.. Five..Five! Nh-- oh fuck!” Diego’s pace got shuttered, and his orgasm rushed through him in the most delirious way, the base of his cock was pulsing while his load filled Five’s insides, painting his walls all white. He didn’t stop thrusting though, making his come seeping out a bit and dripping down on bed sheet, getting lost in pleasure._

_“Gross” Five said playfully in a mocked tone when Diego finally pulled out._

_“Bullshit. I know you like it.” Diego said. Tugged Five closer to him, never care about the Five’s come that splatter around Five’’s body, wrapped his arms around him in a such a loving way that Five could never resist._

_There was a comfortable sort of silence afterwards. Five melted against Diego’s body, nestling his face into the crook of Diego’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of sex and other that just Diego’s._

_Diego reached out for the phone, realizing it still recording, saving it before turn it off._

_“We just made our first porn.” Diego grinned, which earning a loud smack on his shoulder from Five. “You sure you don’t want to buy a phone? Don’t you want to see my face to lift up your mood at the library while you’ve stuffed yourself up reading those books?” Diego asked, suddenly serious._

_Five smiled softly as he shifted, looking up at Diego, a skinny hand came up to running his finger slowly on Diego’s face. Never in his long life had someone made him feel the way like this man made him feel; nor could he remember the last time someone could broke his walls down. He felt his heart skip a beat as he mapping every inch of Diego’s face, memorizing it once again, as he had so many times before. The contours of his cheekbones, his red lips, his scars, the warm hazel glow of his eyes and the taunting retort that lay within, committing every edge and ethereal light and shining surface to his mind._

_Mine. Five’s mind screamed._

_“Yes, I am sure. Besides, I’ve memorized every single inch.” Five said jokingly in a low tone, looking down at Diego’s groin, before he stare back into those brown eyes again, serious expression written all over his slightly flushed face. “I’ve memorized you, Diego. I don’t need a phone to see your face, it’s here in my mind all the time.”_

_Five words warmth his chest like a purring cat, curled in a ball with no intention of leaving. He once again pulled Five closer, their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. No words were needed right now, the kiss spoke for itself._

* * *

_“_ _Back up needed, there was a gunshot, Bredfort street unit 25._ _”_

Diego startled from his sleep, groaning as he felt his still stiff muscles, looking at the clock on the table.

02:22 a.m and Five wasn’t here still.

 _“_ _Unit 2_ _5_ _let me confirm._ _Bredfort street. 11-41, one people hurt, unconscious, male, 20-ish, dark hair, still wearing a uniform.”_

His blood ran cold. He grab his phone and tried to call the academy, looking for a help just in case it was really Five. _Just in case_.

Diego got there as quickly as he could, using the fake badge he still keep to getting pass through the police line. Then he saw him, it’s Five, without resistance in his body, laying limp on the pavement with a blood speckling on his head.

“Shit.” Diego’s heart hammered in his chest, he clenched his palm and looked closer, trying to calm himself down, checking his pulse and it was starting to get low and irregular. _Shit shit shit shit._ He cursed again. All he could do was hand him over to the paramedic when they arrived; watching the red lamp went away. The policeman stared at him for a while before he nodded, getting into his own car and running down the road that led to the care center where the ambulance took Five.

He sat on his car still for almost 30 minutes trying to calm himself ‘till there was a knock on his car’s window. It was Luther. He had called the Academy again on the way here and surprisingly Luther was the one that still up and picking up the phone, the least person he expected to be here but he was too tired to think about anything else for now.

“Hey. I am going inside, are you going to?” Luther asked and Diego turned to take a look of him; Luther face was full of concern and he turned his sight away once more. 

“Yeah,” Diego said weakly, taking the key off and stepping out of his car.

“Hey,” Luther said even more weakly, not sure if he should continue his words or not but then he patted Diego on his back, “He is going to be okay,”

 _Yeah_. Diego thought. _That's what I was thinking about too few hours ago_.

* * *

The light was dim, the steady beep of the machine that monitored Five’s heartbeat was the only apparent indication that Five was alive.

Diego sat in the chair beside Five’s bed and looked as much of his over as he could see. Five had the blanket draped over his body and the bandage was wrapped around his fluffy dark hair.He looked so pale and it made Diego clenched his fist.

It had been three days since he saw the dimple forming in that face.

“Told you to just buy the phone, dumbass,” He said, voice cracked despite his struggle to remain calm. “What the hell did you do at that place? It was far from library.” He rubbed his eyes, “I get punch and kick every week, I get hurt all the time. I’ve heard that past you had scars too but-- not again. Y-y-you---- are not supposed to. You such a weak ass”

He laughed drily, “Usually you’d smack me in the head for saying that. _Christ_ , I know I’m fucked up but seeing you like this making it worse. Just-- please wake up,”

He heard a light step next to him. Steps. All of her siblings had come to visit as well, offering to watch Five in switch but Diego didn’t want to. He had to be there when Five finally open his eyes.

“Bring you food,” Allison said, stepping slowly closer to him, eyes on Five still. “Not hungry,” Diego stated. Not to be rude but he wished it was still just him and Five in the room.

“Yeah, Diego. You have to eat or else you’ll be sick too” _Shut up, Luther_. Diego wanted to shout it out, but he remained quiet, focusing on the drops of the IV drip instead.

“ _Diego--”_ Allison voice was there again, and he sighed before he gave up. “Alright--alright. I’ll eat but leave me alone with Five, okay?” He stood and gave Five’s small fingertips a gentle touch before he dig in the food Allison and Luther brought him.

“Diego, just in case you forget, Five is my brother too,” Luther said. _God, he hate that voice_. Diego thought. He took a deep breath.

“He is Allison’s brother too. _Our_ brother,”Luther said.

_That’s it._

He spun so fast and grabbed Luther by his stupid jacket.

“Do you _ever_ learn to shut up?” He said slowly while staring at Luther’s eyes with full anger,his fist ready to landed a punch on his _brother’s face._ He took another deep breathe before he let his hand fell. _Not tonight_ , _not here_

 _“_ Just go, Luther. I will call the academy once he wake up,” Diego said, rubbing his eyes that felt getting dry.

He took a seat again, feeling his appetite went away already and went back to stare at Five. He heard rustle sound in the back before foot steps. Right when Allison was about to open the door, the monitor showing that Five’s heartbeat increased. He panicked, almost reaching out to the button to call the nurse when it went steady again.

“Is he okay? We should call the doctor,” Allison said, clearly worried.

Diego stayed quiet. Five’s finger twitched and there was a change of color in his skin, less pale and Diego’s heart skipped a beat when he saw that Five’s eyelids fluttered.

Diego scooted as closer as the chair would reach and reached out to him. He didn’t blink at all as he waited for those eyes open.

And they did.

Five blinked slowly, his mouth trying to form words but they were too weak to be heard. The oxygen mask Five was wearing getting blurry than usual. Diego leaned closer, so were Allison and Luther.

“Five?” He called out. So did Luther and Allison.

Five mumbled something again, green eyes looking at them in full curiosity. _Oh how he missed them._

“Five? Hey take it easy. Don’t force yourself to talk,” Diego said again. Blindly reached out to hold Five’s hand before Five swatted it away.

“ _Number Five?”_ Diego’s voice was small this time, almost inaudible. _Something was wrong_. Five’s eyes were cold and vacant, staring back at him. It unnerved him more than any fight or match he had, and he fought the urge to look away.

Five lifted his mask off and tried to talk again.

“Who the hell are you? Who the hell are they either? Why are you keep saying that number? Unless---that’s--my--name,” there was a pregnant pause before Five broke the silence again, “What kind of a fucking person named _Number Five?”_

Diego needed to punch someone tonight.


	2. No One's Here To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to academy was something that Diego had been avoiding to. But he hadn’t told Five yet that they’re actually dating and lived together in the boiler room for more than a year now. It might going to shock Five, and he didn’t want him to think a lot for now. He didn’t tell Five that he was actually almost in his sixty, maybe later. Baby steps, as the doctor said. Five would remember everything, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still pretty nervous about this might come out a little bit too cheesy, but I just love them both. Deeply sorry for the late update. I hope you all would love this one too.
> 
> The italic one is Diego's flashback of his precious moment with Five.
> 
> Also Happy Birthday, Hargreeves!

It had been three days after Five had woken up, and he still didn’t remember what had happened to him, who he was nor who Diego was. The doctor had explained to Diego that Five condition was something called Post-traumatic amnesia, something about that recovery would take weeks to months.

Diego’s stomach reversed course and somersault still as he kept replaying those things over and over in his mind. He’d seen Five getting injured few times before, but that was long during the stopping the Apocalypse period. Now that they were finally free from it, Five was never anything less than healthy and full boundless energy. He took a deep breath and drew a reserves of strength to reassure himself that everything will be okay. Five is _alive_. He had his other siblings and that was all that matters.

“Diego?” Five called him out, and Diego turned his head, staring at the boy in next to him who’s currently frowned.

“Hi” Diego tentatively greeted him. Five’s frown getting deeper, which in _normal_ day Diego would kiss it away, replacing it with smile and carved the dimple to Five’s cheek.

“Are we going back to-- Academy? You don’t love this hospital much, do you? I’d use my power if I could control it.” Five said, his tone hung somewhere between sarcastic and annoyed. Apparently some things never change. He thought. Diego grinned, feeling his heart clenched at something between warm and longing. Five had asked him to bring him out of this hospital since he’d woken up, the doctor was saying no, of course, but Five had significantly showing a good progress at the second day after and they finally let him be.

“Yeah.. yeah.. Bossy as always. That would be a bad idea, using your power, you know. Though your power is cool,” Diego said, starting the car as it roared smoothly on the road.

“Don’t talk about it. I didn’t know that I am one of the _superhero_ , and power like _this_ exist,” Five barked, before relaxing into the seat of the car, closing his eyes.

The first time Five realized when he had power to teleport was when all of his siblings visiting him after Allison told others he was finally conscious. _Klaus._ Of course it would be Klaus; had dramatically running to him and tried to pull him into a hug, which, in automatically response, caused Five to disappearing somewhere in the corner of the room, looking a bit terrified.

It would be such a hilarious scene actually, if Five’s IV-drip wasn’t forcefully out or from the way he stumbled to the ground from dizziness cause of the sudden movement. 

Diego made the ultimatum to any of his siblings after to not making any skin contact with Five before Five let them.

It was such a torture for him. He might be a _masochist_ but he wouldn’t take it in this way. Like, right now, Five was sitting right next to him, and all he could do was just gripping the stirring wheel tight. Usually when they were driving out together, either one of them would stealing a chance to intertwining their hands together. Call it cheesy or whatsoever, but they did look like a couple that you heard from the romance movie where they swooning all over on each other.

He sighed then reaching out to put the radio car on. It was a commercial station, but at this time of the day there were not many ads, and the DJ introducing the next song, “ _Songbird by Fleetwood Mac”_. It got Five attention as the song being played, he had straightened up in his seat, trying to listen closely to the song. Five felt the familiar yet unfamiliar tightening of his chest at sudden flutter feeling at the realization.

“Isn’t it your favorite song?-- _-Jesus_ , Diego--what..” Five blurted out suddenly, which surely causes Diego to hit the brake at the sudden shock.

“ _What the fuck, Diego?”_ Five cursed, “You could’ve killed us! I didn’t want to go back to the hospital again!” Diego shook his head, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. _Five remembered_.

“Y-y-y-you rem--rem-remember,” Diego stuttered his thought, quietly, still looking at Five.

“Remember what? Oh-- I didn’t know how it’s happening. But next time I remember something, I’d make sure we’re not on the road, or else you would’ve just make me _never_ remember anything at all,” Five green eyes had burned with an angry fire and Diego blinked, mumbling “sorry”, before he revving the car again.

_It’s a progress._

* * *

“ _Five, tell me, What is your favorite song? You never tell me about it” Diego asked. It was lazy hazy evening, Five was tangled up in Diego arms, the rain was running down outside, and they had shared earphones together as they listening to Diego’s choice of songs._

_“Hmm? You never asked about it so I didn’t tell,” Five snuggled closer, pressing his cheek against Diego pectoral, seeking for warmth and Diego’s hand resting possessively on the small of his back. “Let me see, I’d prefer instrumental music over vocal music.” Five stated._

_“Fuck. I knew it, smart ass” Diego groaned as Five pinched his nipple through the shirt. “Long live intelligence, however defined, and musical preferences, however measure, but please don’t confound the two,” Five defended, thought he’s not against being called smart, but still._

_Diego said nothing, he was busy sniffing and kissing the top of Five’s head._

_“I’m not against vocal music, I like the songs we’ve been listening together though._ _L_ _istening them with you… it’s nice,” Five said, sometimes he hates how he kept getting softer whenever he was with Diego. It just felt strange yet feeling so right at the same time._

_“Yeah?” Another peck on Five’s top head, “We should listen to your favorite instrumental too together, I’d love to do that,” Diego suggested which earning a smile from Five’s face that he couldn’t see, but he could feel it against his chest._

_“I’d love that too,”_

_Highway to Hell by AC/DC blaring in their ears as they listening to it comfortably. “A song that give massive headache” Five said at the first time Diego playing it. “Why would people listening to this type of music, it would ruin your hearings” Five said too. And of course, Five ended up liking all the songs and sometimes humming to it as he was doing the chores, sometimes they would be his lullaby too._

_As the song beginning to end, Diego already have something in his mind. He reached out to give it a break then typing up a song, not playing it yet. Five looking up at him, a little bit confused, brows raising slightly._

_“Th--this song,” Picture the words in your mind, Diego. “This song is- for you, Five,” Diego said, nervous. He was starting to, as what Five called it, getting sappy, each day, though Five never complained about it, Diego was afraid Five not telling him about how he disliking such sentimental gesture. But fuck it._

_“For me?” Green eyes never looked so bright than before and Diego nodded, before pressing the play button._

_The sound of piano being played fill their ears and Five made an appreciative hum sound, not taking his eyes off of Diego brown, dreamy ones._

****-** ** **_**For you, there’ll be no more crying-** _ **

_Diego held Five tighter, other hand pulling the covet up to their body as the rain outside starting to grew heavier and the weather get colder._

**_**\-- For you, the sun will be shining…-** _ **

_Diego promised himself that he wouldn’t let his brother alone anymore. Forty five years already more than enough._

**_**\--And I feel that when I’m with you..** _ **

**_**It’s alright..--** _ **

_Diego smiled down, mouthing the lines_ **_**“I know it’s right”** _ ** _and gave Five terrible wink in attempt to hide his glassy eyes. Sap. He told himself._

**_**\- To you, I’ll give the world…** _ **

**_**To you, I’ll never be cold..-** _ **

_Five felt the warmest he’s ever been, in regard to his temperature. All else had gone away, all the stresses of living the life in general, leaving only peace, and- uh of course.. love._

**_**\--’ Cause I feel that when I’m with you…** _ **

**_**It’s alright..-** _ **

_This time it was Five that mouthing_ **_**“I know it’s right”** _ ** _, confidently like he knew that’s exactly what the lyrics would be after despite his lacking of knowing about it and Diego chuckled. Sap._

**_**\--And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score…** _ **

**_**And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before--**_**

_Breaths mingled, arms and legs tangled, bodies intertwined. Five shifted, leaning up to steal a kiss from Diego’s lips. He tasted like coffee, something that he most addictive to._

**_**-And I wish you all the love in the world..** _ **

**_**But most of all, I wish it from my self--** _ **

_Diego had intertwine their fingers together by the time that lyric came up. Diego wanted Five to know that he’s loved, that he was not like he was back then. Everything was different now, Five had stability and Five had someone who cares endlessly for him, he had a home, a place to belong._

_Five smiled at him, secret smile that he shared with Diego only. His home, a place to belong to._

**_**\--And the songbirds keep singing, like they know he score..** _ **

**_**..And I love you, I love you, I love you…** _ **

**_**..Like never before,, like never before,, like never before--** _ **

_The song ended, yet the moment did not. Five was feeling so much at that time and he just left speechless. He wanted to tell Diego that it’s beautiful, that it might be his favorite song too now. Their song, he called in his mind but too shy to mention it._

_“I like this song,” Five said after quite a while, hiding his face deeper. “I hated love songs, but I don’t know.. Not anymore.. I guess-- It’s just com--”_

_“I love you, Five,” Diego said softly, squeezing the back of Five’s neck._

_Love : the word that humans nowadays throw around so carelessly. Five thought. He meant-- how people could just say it easily? But Five knew that Diego only used it when he mean it. And he knew that he loved Diego too._

_“I love you, Diego.” He felt like he still wasn’t designed to love, to feel such affection for anyone. But he wasn’t a machine, not anymore. He was a human being, capable of feelings._

_Five lifted his head, looking deep into those brown eyes that keep stealing place inside his mind, free rent. “Diego Hargreeves, I love you,” He said it again, more confident this time._

_“God.. you’re going to be the death of me, Five Hargreeves, I swear.” Five bit Diego’s jaw playfully. Diego just smiled, before lifting Five’s chin closely, “But you know what? I love you too, Five Hargreeves. Don’t you think we’re already destined to each other? Even our last name are match.”_

_Before Five could let out any protest, Diego closing their distance and kissed him sweetly until he melted. Only pulling away when Five panting beautifully._

_“I still have a plenty of songs that I would give to you every once a while, you know. But let’s keep it a secret” Diego whispered against his lips._

_Five chuckled. He loved this boyfriend of him so much. “Try me,”_

_The stayed tangled in each other until they fell asleep together that night, deeply relaxed and even more deeply in love._

* * *

It was already almost evening when they arrived at the academy. Diego parked his car before helping Five to his room. The others had greeted them but not for long cause even if Five didn’t remember anything, he still the same Five that didn’t like to have any unnecessary chit chat to anyone.

Honestly, coming back to academy was something that he’d been avoiding to. But he hadn’t told Five yet that they’re actually dating and lived together in the boiler room for more than a year now. It might going to shock Five, and he didn’t want him to think a lot for now. He didn’t tell Five that he was actually almost in his sixty, maybe later. Baby steps, as the doctor said. Five would remember everything, _soon_.

Diego took them to Five room, they were still silent but it wasn’t awkward at all, he glanced over at Five who’s currently taking a good look of _his_ room, seemed mesmerized by _his_ own writings on the wall. “I recognize almost all of this equations,” Five stated, running the pad of his fingers absentmindedly against the walls. Diego said nothing, just staring at the boy, eyes following every movement.

“I’ll go make something for dinner.” He said cautiously. Five hummed, and his voice coming out distant as if he were in some kind of trance when he said, “I’m going to get a shower… I need to wash a way the scent of this hospital off me, it feels gross,” Diego gave a simple nod, making sure Five following him to the bathroom. As soon as Diego heard the tap water turn on in the shower, he made his way to the kitchen. He made two cup of coffee then, even though he wasn’t going to touch it once it was prepared. Maybe Five would snatch the cup from his hand, as he said, “Don’t make it if you’re going to waste it,”, like he always did; even when he knew that Diego purposefully made them for Five. Cause he loved Diego’s coffee. But what if this _Five_ didn’t like his coffee? The somersault feeling came back again and it was getting worse.

“Diego, would you please give this to Five?” Vanya’s voice suddenly took him back from his deep thought. Vanya held the tray with a plate with Peanut Butter & Marshmallow sandwiches on it. There was also two vanilla muffins next to it; all Five’s favorites.

“Uh--- yeah I would. Thanks. Though I still thinking he wouldn’t-- uh…. you know.. Thanks Vanya,” Diego struggling to find the words to say. Vanya just squeezed his shoulder softly, small smile on her lips. Diego hated the pity gaze of his siblings toward him ever since they knew Five losing his memories; even though he knew that it wasn’t a pity, but still.

Diego took a moment to collect himself before heading back to _Five’s_ room, waiting as he sat on bed, leaning on the headboard, closing his tired eyes. He almost dozed off when he heard a rustle sound, opening his eyes to saw that Five was standing in front of him with a damp tower draped over his bare shoulders, and his dripping bangs covering his eyes. He could smell the fresh scent of soap Five was using, suddenly had the urge to pull Five into his arms and breathing deeply into his neck. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Their eyes met and Diego looked away first.

“Coffee, sandwiches and muffins? So much for dinner huh?” Five said as he eyeing the tray before digging into the closet, looking for proper clothes to wear.

“They are you favorites. Uh-- were,” Diego said, taking a side glance as Five finally find his pajamas.

It was hard for Diego to move Five’s clothes from their shared closet in Diego’s boiler room to Five’s closet in the academy, it all felt so incredibly wrong. Like he was moving Five out of his fucking life, while Five was still very much in his life. He didn’t want to learn to live without him again for the third times. He just wished Five would remember. He wished _he_ could make Five remember.

“I-- like coffee?” Five said, doubt clear in his voice, “and what’s this, sandwich with peanut butter.. Marshmallow? That is unusual,” He frowned. _Cute._ Diego thought.

“Yeah, you do. You like a lot of weird things actually,” Five glared at Diego. _You like me_. Diego thought again.

Hesitate, Five grabbed one of the sandwich, took a bite of it while munching slowly. The expression clearly written all over his face, and it was the positive one. He took a sip of the coffee after then sighed in contentment. Diego waited for a moment.

“They-- taste good. Weird things turn out could be the best, eh?”

Usually, Five would lean down to kissed him after the first sip of his coffee drinking. But Diego realized this wasn’t their _usual_ anymore, so Diego just stared at Five, trying his best to shove down all the emotions that were plaguing him.

“Well, I’ll leave you to eat your dinner for awhile, I’ll be at the living room if you ever need anything, okay.. Five?” Diego stood, grabbing his cup of coffee and ruffling Five’s hair with other hand as he walked past him, which Five let him.

He eventually making his way to the living room, sitting on the couch there as he sighed, sat back down the couch, grabbing his cup of coffee, as he finishing the contents of the cup off, feeling a bit frustrated.

* * *

It was around 11 pm when Diego decided to go back to Five’s room, knocking softly on the door and Five’s head peeked from behind door.

“Yes? Do you need anything?” Five asked, the smell of his shampoo lingered in the air.

“Uh-- I’m sleepy and-- it’s just you usually can’t sleep if I’m not there with you, so---” Diego replied, his speech slightly slurred.

There was a pregnant silence, Five looked at him strangely and he huffed out a sigh, “Really? That sounds ridiculous. I could sleep just fine, thank you Diego,”

It stung like hell, the excitement and hopefulness that had just been on Diego’s face completely was away with those words. Diego could feel his heart shattered but he tried to act normal. Diego closed his eyes, and breathed in a deep breath before he opened his eyes and gave Five smile.

“Alright, champ. I’ll be in the living room, again. If you ever need me,” Diego said. Five gave a small thank you before closing the door, Diego wished he could just teleport from here right now.

* * *

Diego laid in couch and squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying so hard to fight back the tears, but this time he was having none of the luck. He felt the trailing down his face. It wasn’t the first time he cried, in fact, it was almost becoming a daily occurrence, he was crying in the hospital bathroom before, however it felt worse today. He wished mom was here too, maybe there was something that mom could do when one of them having this such condition. Diego had been so encouraging up until today’s conversation about the sleeping one, it wasn’t Five’s fault, but he could really used the encouragement today, as it had been a really frustrating past few days.

When the tears had finally stopped, he rolled himself off the couch. The crying and the situation had given him a sudden massive headache, and it was hard enough to focus or sleep without the headache so he was definitely going to need some aspirin.

He headed to his room, walking over to the dresser to pulled open the top right hand drawer. There was the bottle of aspirin laying, he checked the expired date before he twisted the top off, and shook a pill into his hand. When he put the bottle back in the drawer, his eyes caught a frame of picture that sitting at the top of it. Instinctively he reached in and stared. It was the picture of him and Five together. Diego’s arm was around Five torso as their cheek pressed together against each other, Five had put his grumpy expression there cause Diego took it as a joke, a memory to leave for the Academy before they moved in together in the Diego’s boiler room. His heart completely sank in his chest as the longing feeling to touch _his_ boyfriend attacking. He put it back after then went back to living room, trying his best to sleep that night.

* * *

Five rolled in his bed, it was past 2 A.M already and he still couldn’t sleep. He was already so sleepy, but he couldn’t sleep, something was missing and he hated how his mind couldn’t figure it out, even when he was already being told that he was the smartest here. He groaned, thinking about Diego, his brother’s words earlier. Was it true that he couldn’t sleep without Diego? They were just siblings, right? But why it felt wrong? He had to put on a brave face earlier at the pained look on Diego’s face as he refused him. Diego’s face clearly screamed ‘ _Why can’t you just fucking remember_ ’, while his mouth always formed reassuring words. Five hated that.

He was doing alright in the hospital, Diego wasn’t always there with him when he was sleeping, was he? But-- he remembered, whenever he woke up, he would find Diego sleeping on his bed, resting his head on Five side, while holding his hand which Five had to pulled away at the first time it happened.

So Diego wasn’t lying.

There must be something between them two if he couldn’t sleep just because this brother of his wasn’t at his side. He would figure it out sooner or later. Right now, he pulled up his blanket around him as he stood up, his pride would be damned.

Five dragged his tired feet over the wooden floor towards the living room, finding Diego already sleeping on the couch. Five poked him on his left rib and Diego stirred, suddenly tense when he realized the person before him. Diego actually wasn’t ready to talk to Five again. But here he was.

“Five? What is it, _baby_? Something you need?” The “baby” word had slipped out from Diego’s mouth, but even if Five heard it, he didn’t say anything about it.

Five didn’t say anything, only pushing Diego so he could laying next to him on the cramped couch, back pressing against Diego’s chest. Diego also too stunned, his heart beating too fast in his chest and he was pretty sure Five could feel or hear it.

“Are you going to share the blanket or should I get the other one?” Diego asked, amusement clear in his voice.

“Shut up. If you think I’m going to move from this spot, you’ve got another thing coming.” Five snapped, pressing his body more against Diego. Diego smiled, mumbling a soft okay.

* * *

They laid like that for few minutes, Five curled up around the blanket with Diego’s body against him, the later man gripped furiously onto the couch arm above him. Diego other hand lied on his side, didn’t know if he should just keep it there or just drape it on Five. He glanced down at his brother’s fluffy dark hair, Five’s breathing wasn’t even yet, meaning he hadn’t slept too.

Diego could smell the scent of the shampoo and soap Five used earlier again and he had to restrain himself from sniffing it like a damn freak. The blood rise to his face again, he felt his throat filled and tongue heavy. Diego knew if he tried to speak he would just have a strangled noise come out from how happy he felt.

“Five?” Diego called out softly.

“Yeah?” Came Five reply after seconds, hesitant.

“Can I-- drape my hand on your body, it’s just-- this position. I could feel my hand starting to fall asleep,” Diego laughed nervously.

Another silence.

“Okay.” Five whispered, barely could be heard. “Could you caress my hair too?” Five asked. Actually asked. Diego would mocked him if this was their _usual_ situation.

Diego swallowed and then allowed his hands to move a bit, trying to get more comfortable. He slide the hand that had gripped the arm couch in little gap between Five neck and couch’s surface, while other rested against dark hair, only disturbing it slightly before he slowly moved his hand up and down on it, caressing softly.

They sank into silence again, Five letting out an exhausted sigh, he (absolutely did not) snuggle a bit deeper into Diego’s arms, ignoring the soft breath and racing heartbeat from the man behind him. This was….nice. Peaceful even. He could allow himself to relax just a little, right? Diego didn’t seem to complain either.

Giving in to the darkness tugging at the corners of his eyelids, Five allowed himself into content sleep. Diego kept listening to the sound of Five’s breathing, and when it was clear that Five really had fallen asleep, he suddenly didn’t care about changing position every second anymore.

Diego couldn’t sleep for a while, and he felt Five shifted in his arms, turning around unconsciously in his sleep to bury his face on Diego’s neck. Five was murmuring unintelligible things in his deep sleep, and it felt like everything was normal for a while.

Diego wrapped his strong arm around Five and pulled him close, pressing a light kiss at the top of the sleeping boy’s head, whispering soft “ _I love you”_ before he let himself drifted off to sleep.

Later, Klaus found them later in the morning cuddle up together like that, had decided to take a picture and kept it on his phone, something to show them later once Five remember all.

_Everything would be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have something in mind, a suggestion or opinion about this please do leave a comment below. 
> 
> Thank you again in advance.


	3. They Can't Take That Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five finally figured out that he and Diego are dating.

Five opened his eyes, finding out that Diego wasn’t there with him anymore and he yawned, looking around his surrounding. Once he had regained a little bit of his consciousness back, he realized that there was the big painting of him above the fireplace, which was strange, cause he never seen it before, it couldn’t go unnoticed by him but it was still a little too familiar, and there was a mask covering his face.

“Diego?” Five called out, getting annoyed at how his voice starting to trembled without any reason he could explain. “Diego? Klaus?” He tried again.

Silence.

He didn’t like the sudden atmosphere, so he kept walking through the long empty hall, hoping he would bump with someone along the way. He knocked every door that he passed by, only to found all of it empty.

He rushed to the upstairs, knocking on Diego’s door before he opened it, it was empty too. The knot on his stomach getting tighter each second, the anxiety filled his mind as he starting to ran through the house, checking room after room.

It was only when he came back to the living room again when he started to smell it. _Smoke._ Five did not understand why but it made his body trembling and suddenly he was gasping for breath and starting to cry.

He gripped tightly at his skull, trying so damn hard to fought that attack that seemingly came from nowhere. He fell down on the floor, hiding his face as he pulled his legs up to his ribs. He started to rocking back and forth as his eyes shut tightly.

“ _Please not again”_

Five heard himself whisper something he didn’t know. He opened his eyes to destruction spreading through the academy. There was smoke everywhere.

He looked around when his eyes caught a spot somewhere near the bar, there was a hand holding a knife, with umbrella tattoos on the palm.

“Diego? No..no..What happened? This is all my fault that my sibling die, _again_ ” Five whispered again.

The smokes started to fill his lungs, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t move, suddenly freeze in the spot. All he could do was sobbing, screaming all of his siblings’ name.

_(FIVE!)_

“They are coming. Diego, don’t let them take me again. Diego, please. Luther. Dad, I’ll behave,” Five heard himself kept talking..

( _FIVE!!)_

There were hands gripping his shoulder. Another image of woman with white platina hair came through his mind. _The handler_. It must be her, came back to take him away again. He jerked away from the touch, scratching every skin he could reach.

“Just go, _please_.. Let me die, I don’t want to do that again,”

_(FIVEY! WAKE UP! HEY!)_

It startled him; the handler would never call him that. _Who is the Handler?_

“Diego?”

Five called out, but it was impossible. Diego was dead. So were his other siblings.

Five felt a sting of pain on his left cheek and his eyes suddenly wide awake. He was in _his_ room, there were handwriting on the wall, the equations were there. There wasn’t any smoke anymore, but he felt his body still shaking. Five felt someone hugging him. As he trying to figure out who was it, he realized he was crying, from the familiar scent, it was Diego, hugging him, voice shaking as he kept telling, “I am here, I am here. It’s okay. I’m sorry I left you for too long,”

But the tears didn’t seem to stop anytime soon, so Five closed his eyes again this time while taking a deep breathe, gripped tightly on Diego’s shirt.

Then, slowly, Five ugly crying had lessened to shuddering gasp and sniffle, became aware of the stinging pain all over his body. He must have had fallen on the floor when he was sleeping. Soon enough when his vision not so blurry anymore he opened his eyes again, finding out that his siblings stood in front of his door, except Diego that still hugged him; their faces full with concern and mourn.

Five whined, burying his face deeper into Diego’s chest. He didn’t want them to see him like this, and Diego got the message. Diego turned his head to his siblings who all nodded and closed the door behind, leaving only them both.

“I--I I am s-s-.. s-sorry I leave you, Five. I- I was making our breakfast.” Diego stuttered. God. He hated how much he wanted to cry every time he saw Five in pain. “Everything is going to b-be okay,”

Five lifted his head as he tried to look at Diego, eyes still glassy and wet from the tears and Diego once more had the urge to look away, when Five asked, “Diego, do you know who is the Handler?”

Diego’s body had gone rigid, and he knew that Five could felt it too. He didn’t say anything for seconds as he lifted himself along with Five, laying the boy back on the bed.

“I will tell you later, but definitely not today. You--you still need rest,” Diego said, calmly. Five thought about confronted him, the nightmare was too scary that he was afraid to go back to sleep again, but everything that was happening left him drained and Five’s eyes felt so heavy again. He felt the bed creak, Diego had taken place next to him, and Five didn’t protest when those arms wrapped around his body again. Diego started humming the song that he heard yesterday on the car and Five found himself listening to it, suddenly calm.

Five let out a silent sight and within seconds he fell asleep.

* * *

Diego should have had seen in it coming. Five didn’t having a nightmare for quite a while now, he recalled the last time was few days before they decided to move to Diego’s place. When they were not yet together back then, he didn’t realized that Five almost never sleep.

That was until one late night he passed by Five’s room and found his youngest older brother talking in his sleep, sounded so scared for life that Diego thought someone was attacking him, _again._ So he did what he had to do, kicking the door to Five’s room and it startled him awake. Five’s face was full of tears. Diego almost, _almost_ , mocking him crying over nightmare if he didn’t realized how pale Five’s face and how his crying didn’t look like it would stop anytime soon.

He planned to leave Five, but the little voice “don’t leave” had stopped him from doing so. So he did what the good brother had to do, he took a step closer to Five and as much as Five hated physical contact, he didn’t push away Diego that night, or the night after. The sobbing gradually decreased when Diego held Five tight in his arms, till it completely stopped and the little one snoring. The next morning he still met with Five’s “I’ll throw away all your knifes and kill you with my own gun if you tell anyone this” glare.

It had become a little routine for them and they’re not entirely sure just why they let them be. But Diego wasn’t entirely liked to be in the academy too often so it was Five who often visiting him at night. To their surprise, Five never really had any nightmare whenever he was at Diego’s place. One thing led to another, the feeling had started to grow at one night, and Diego decided to take a step to kiss Five. They had their first sex that night.

Tonight it happened again and for a moment Diego scared. What if this nightmare would make Five stressed out and might worsened his brain condition? But it could be the opposite. Judging by the question Five asked. Diego dared not to fall asleep. His worry over Five had surpassed his own tiredness, he wanted to make sure that Five could conquer his nightmares. That he would be there for him when he woke up from his nightmares and he have somebody to cling to.

Diego kissed Five’s hair again as he heard his boyfriend had drifting off to sleep, still humming to their first song. His tiredness slowly overtook his consciousness, he closed his eyes to sleep and dreaming about Five’s smile and dimple and his mouth saying the words “I remember you, Diego”.

* * *

Five woke up with his face pressed up against someone’s chest and a severe headache. But warmth the other person radiates was really comforting and he found he doesn’t want to move anymore. Instead, he looked up, it was Diego, and he was unable to look away. He was confused, how and why he seemed like attached to this one brother of his. It confused him too why they all seemed to be adopted in the same age but he was not. He could see that he was younger than them.

His mind wandered back to last night, and the nightmare he seemed to forget, it was about ashes and this lady that he couldn’t recognize, it gave him another headache attack so he decided to think about that later. Instead, Five kept staring and staring until he felt Diego stirred, opening his eyes and smiled when he saw Five.

“Good morning,” Diego said with a gruff voice, sleepiness still clear and he was leaning in to gave Five’s forehead a kiss, a habits he couldn’t hold, and they both froze at the contact.

Five could almost felt his body trying to blink at the contact if Diego didn’t pull back quickly. He could see there were fear and guilt and hurt in those brown eyes.

“I am--sorry. It was--uh, it was,” Diego stuttered again, unable to find the right words to say this time.

“It’s fine,” Five said quietly, he didn’t want to make a scene in the morning while his head is hurts like hell, “Do you know where the medicine is? My head spinning,” He continued.

“It’s on my room. I’ll make you breakfast first, you need to eat something before drinking the medicine, just wait here, get more sleep” Diego was getting up from the bed, Five whined quietly at the lost of the warmth, so he pulled the blanket up to covered himself.

The thing was, Five’s headache was too obvious to be ignored and to sleep on to, so he stood from his bed, groaned as his head spinning. He walked into Diego’s room without even had to think or ask where it would be. He couldn’t decide if that was memory, or just pure dumb luck. Either way he was just care to have found it and maybe the aspirin soon.

He walked over to the dresser, and pulled open the top left hand drawer. _None_. The right one, there he was, the bottle of aspirin and he might just going to took them all in his room. Five eyes caught something, he probably shouldn’t look more far, because it wasn’t his and he was pretty sure it’s an invasion of privacy, but he couldn’t help it. It was a picture of him and Diego, a little bit too close or intimate with them just being siblings. But from the way Five was clinging onto him last night, they probably were a really close siblings that never mind about personal space or proximity. With his headache being a bitch within each second, he decided to not thinking about it too much and headed to the room, waiting for Diego with his breakfast; he was planning to drink the medicine after the first spoon anyway, so it would be quick.

* * *

Days later, things went exactly the same. Five never ask about his nightmares and Diego never try to talk about it either, but Diego was feeling a little bit better that he could still hold Five in his arms whenever they were sleeping, and they both got no nightmares. _This_ Five also seemed to like spending more time with his siblings than being alone like before, but his sarcastic remarks remained.

Diego was out somewhere for a while this morning when Five finished with his shower. The smart phone rang loudly from his bed, it was Diego’s phone. When he got a closer look he could see that it was Allison. Allison was the one that spending time outside the Academy more than other, the other said that she was an Actress and had a daughter named Claire that always wanted to talk to him too whenever Allison called. He found it that it was maybe okay to pick up the call and told Allison that Diego is out for a while, that she could call him later again.

Before Five could picking up, the call went off, showing that it got one miscall but something else made him squinting hard. There on the screen, the lock screen was another picture of him and Diego. This time, the picture confirmed something; it was a picture of sleeping Five snuggled on Diego’s body under the blanket together, he could tell that they were naked under it.

Suddenly Five felt a sharp pain blossomed in the back of his skull, a flash of memories attacked for a brief second. _Diego was smiling, kissing his dimple_. He groaned, throwing the phone back on the bed. _Diego was naked, teasing smile on his face as he moved between Five’s legs._ He let himself fell on the bed, reaching for the drawer next to it to get the aspirin again _,_ before laying down on bed. _Diego unconscious, laying on the ground, blood on his head._ _E_ _verything around him was on fire._ He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain was unbearable, but soon enough he found himself passed out.

* * *

“Five,” Diego was there when he woke up, staring at him worriedly.

“Nnh? What,” Five groaned, the headache still there but at least it didn’t as hurt as before.

“You scared me. You’re sleeping too long and you look so pale,” Diego said, holding out a glass of water in front of Five.

“My sincerest apologies,” Five replied, his speech slightly slurred. He picked up the glass and finished the contents of it in one quick swig, wincing at the taste.

“You haven’t eaten any yet, and I found this bottle of aspirin was open. Tell me what you feel, Five”

“What are you? My dad? No wait, you can’t be my dad..’ cause he’s dead, and apparently he was a jerk ” Five laughed sardonically, “Yeah, I remembered that part. It attacked me this morning…. a bit of it, some are just suck,”

“Yeah, he was a jerk, bet he is still a jerk even when being a ghost,” Diego joked nervously, something about Five was off.

Five sighed, “I just want to know how long?”

“How long?” Diego asked back, looking confused.

“Yeah how long are you going to keep me from not knowing this? That we are dating?”Five asked.

“You r-r-r-r-remember that?”Diego could barely get the words out.

“No. I found this,and I got a glimpse of _us_ earlier” Five reached out Diego’s phone, pressing the home button, he held it in front of Diego’s face showing the picture.

Diego closed his eyes, and breathed in a deep breath, if for no other reason than to prove he was still capable of it.

“Are you my brother or my boyfriend, Diego?”

“Both,” Diego said, quietly.

Five probably should have had grossed out by that, but he didn’t. Why would he?

“Christ. What kind of horrible person can’t even remember their own boyfriend? When are you planning to tell me, Diego?” Five snapped, suddenly feeling mad.

“Five.. you don’t understand,” Diego said, still calm as ever.

“When?!” Five shouted, he could feel his hands clenched into fists, Diego instantly reaching out for them cause they were starting to glowing blue.

“I didn’t have any intention to. Doctor said-- he said that I shouldn’t force you to, you have-- you have to.. _Christ_.” Diego closed his eyes to blinked back the tears. “It hasn’t been easy for me either, Five. I haven’t been able to tell you I love you when I know how much you need to hear that, because you don’t remember a damn thing about me, even my name. And I know that is not your fault, I.. k-k-k-know th-that,” _Picture the words in your mind, Diego_. He took another deep breath,”But you know, it doesn’t make it any easier, and this is the best I can do. I am really sorry if that’s not good enough, Five. I’m really sorry. But God help me, I’ve tried. I’m trying, Five,”

Silence.

Diego finally opened his eyes, only to met with the greens ones that stared back at him, full of tears, “Hey no..no..no, Five I’m sorry, don’t cry, _please_. I really hate when you cry, you know?” Diego said softer, he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Five didn’t even realized that he was crying as Diego talked. He was looking away, voice small as he talked, “Do you want to hear something stupid? I’ve been feeling this connection to you, ever since that night you stayed by my side at the hospital, and I’ve been walking around with these feeling towards you that I didn’t know why I was feeling them.Then few days ago I saw the picture in your bedroom, but I shrugged it off. But then this morning I saw another picture of _us_ again and I finally knew why. It’s like my heart can’t remember but my heart just-- remember something. I just-- I just want to feel normal again,”

Diego reached out then pushing Five’s face so he could take a look at him again. The boy smiled sadly and Diego did nothing but pulled him into his arms, letting Five cried hard onto his chest. Five didn’t know why he was crying but this finally felt right after everything wrong that had been happening.

For a moment they just stayed like that, Diego just embrace Five tighter every time Five’s body shaking, and Five didn’t understand how he could ever forget this, forget the feeling of Diego’s warm embrace, “Shhh it’s okay,” Diego said.

After minutes, Five’s crying finally stopped, but Diego didn’t let go, neither did Five.

“Hey Diego?” Five called.

“Yeah sweetheart?” Diego replied, his fingers drawing circles on Five’s back, it’s comforting.

“I just.. I just… I don’t want you to begrudge me for not being able to remember you, or others. I’ve been trying to… I really have… so please.. just… I need time,” Five hated how desperate his voice sounded.

“Stop it, Five. I know you have. _We_ know that you have. And I could never begrudge you, you might be a little brat sometimes, but I could never. Besides time is your specialty, we take this thing slowly, okay?” Diego said, assuring him.

Five really wanted to believe that, and he almost did, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to it. Diego didn’t tell much about everything either, and he got a lot of questions in his mind, about his power, his past, _the nightmares_. For Diego’s sake though, Five just mouthed the word ‘okay’ while tightening the embrace, let Diego believe that he believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit not sure how this chapter has turning :( but I hope you all like. I'm sorry for the late post, I've been very busy lately. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments or even suggestion for the next chapter are very much appreciated.♡ ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
